Spacemen in Saint-Cyrille
It was quarter-past-one in the morning on June 25th, 1974 - and Mr. and Mrs. L had just returned from a vacation. While his wife was sleeping, Mr. L became aware of an odd noise outside their Saint-Cyrille-de-Wendover mobile home, and looked outside to try and locate the source of the thumping sound. He was presumably utterly gobsmacked to see a reddish object hovering just above the ground nearby. Just as he went to wake his wife to come look at the astonishing sight, a sudden buzzing noise signalled the arrival of some truly otherworldly entities. Robots in Quebec The initial noise was described as being a bum-bum-bum sound - and it was this auditory anomaly that initially alerted Mr. L to the presence of the crimson UFO. This anomalous airship was described as domed, with red and white lights on the top and oval-shaped white lights encircling the orange-glowing base. It cast yellow beams of light down onto the ground. Mr. L woke his wife, and they both heard a buzzing sound before spotting a humanoid creature just 15ft from the window of their mobile home. Presumably frightened by the highly unusual sight, the couple retreated into their living room, whereupon they saw three more similar beings, 6ft-tall and stiff moving, outside the window. The robots were apparently studying a nearby unoccupied trailer - and the dumbstruck couple would eventually see as many as 15 of the bizarre beings at one point within the next three hours. During this specific moment, the creatures were all lined up parallel to an adjacent creek. They held this position for over five minutes before all moving away at once. This odd formation allowed the couple a much better view at the entities' appearance - and they were able to describe them as having brightly-glowing red bars comparable to toaster elements across their chests, and as displaying no discernible facial features. The creatures were not walking, so to speak, but instead appeared to float above the ground. This is all very well and good, but there is oddly no indication of how the UFO and its associated entities left the scene. Instead, all the sources that I've been able to find simply cut straight to the later investigation of the scene. However, that doesn't mean that the investigation didn't turn up some very interesting results. No footprints were left by the entities - seeing as they were said to float - but investigators did discover (and apparently even photograph) tripod-like imprints on the far side of the creek, which had seemingly been left by the UFO. The grass in these areas had been swept down into three ring-shaped nests, which were 2ft wide and had diameters of 19ft. After this grass was mowed, it would allegedly grow to be twice as tall as grass present in other areas. There were also flat pieces of a strange substance of white color comparable to plastic where the robots had been observed. Sources 'Humanoid Encounters' by Albert Rosales as well as the information provided about this case on thecid.com. Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Canada Category:Robots Category:Domed disk UFO